1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of digital image and digital audio data capture, storage, and playback. More specifically, the invention relates to a mobile application that simultaneously records an audio clip while taking a still picture. The audio clip is instantaneously embedded with the photographic image allowing for users to view the image, digitally play back the audio file and share with third-parties the image embedded with the audio clip. The other advantage of this invention is that the Original format of the picture and audio can be retained, so that they can be used independent of each other if needed.